The Rise of a Champion
by The Flying Wolf
Summary: Swift has always wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer, but before she can go on her journey she has to go to Trainer School, where she will be instructed by the best of the best.  However, an unknown threat stands in her way...
1. Chapter 1: Trainer School

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Yesterday, I was digging through the files on my computer. I found a very old Pokémon story I wrote a while ago. It wasn't very good, and I'd only finished the first chapter, but I liked the plotline and decided to rewrite it, adding some fourth generation Pokémon in too.**

**So here it is.**

**When I rewrote it, I changed the Trainer School minimum age to ten and the age to go on the Pokémon journey to twelve.**

**The main character, Swift, is based off the main character in my Emerald with my personality, and most of her Pokémon are the ones I caught or wanted to catch. **

**Don't be too harsh, reviewers.**

CHAPTER ONE

TRAINER SCHOOL

I'd wanted to be a Pokémon Trainer since… well, since forever. The very idea of traveling Hoenn with a party full of six Pokémon and training them sent shivers up my spine and excitement surging through my body.

Unfortunately, waiting for years until I was old enough to start my journey – or even to go to Trainer School – was not a fun task.

Or an easy one.

At four years old, I finally gave in to my longing and toddled on over to Prof. Birch's laboratory.

"Hello, Swift," he'd greeted, looking down at me. "Why are you here today? Where's your mother?" He had looked around for her after that, confusion etched on his face.

"I want a Pokémon!" I squeaked.

"Swift… you're four years old," Prof. Birch replied patiently.

"I know that! Can I at least play with one of your Pokémon?" I'd begged, putting on a puppy face.

Prof. Birch blinked, seeming startled by this request. "Well, I do have three right now that you could play with. However, you can choose only one, since we need the rest for testing, and you must be very gentle. They are all at level 1, and if you try to battle with them, they will faint almost immediately."

I'd clapped my hands and followed him into the laboratory. He led me past several assistants and showed me three PokéBalls.

Then, he'd pressed a button on each one and threw them to the ground. In a flash of red light, three very rare Pokémon appeared.

Being four and easily scared, I hadn't liked the sly look of the Treecko. But Torchic simply looked so… cutesy. Good for cuddling, but not for playing. Mudkip looked sweet and playful, with a mischievous look on his blue face, so I'd chosen him.

"I choose you… Mudkip!" I'd squeaked dramatically.

Over six years, I had bonded with the Mudkip. He had slowly leveled up while playing with me, eventually reaching level 7.

Now, today was going to be my first day at Trainer School. My friend Brendan and I were going to enroll together, and we'd decided that getting one of Prof. Birch's famed starters would be best.

I, obviously, wanted Mudkip, but there was no guarantee that Brendan wouldn't want him too. After all, he was stronger than the other two starters, and Brendan did like the small blue Pokémon nearly as much as I did.

"Swift."

My mother's voice broke into my thoughts.

I blinked, remembering that I was sitting by the edge of one of the several ponds in the town, in full view of Prof. Birch's lab. This was just in case Brendan tried to beat me there.

"Hi, Mom," I said, looking up. "Today's the day."

"Today's the day." She smiled down at me and enveloped me in a warm hug that I gratefully accepting, smiling into her shoulder.

However, the peace was not to last – my energetic little sister, Lucy, came running up. Her eyes sparkled when she spotted me, and she tackled me with a squeal of excitement.

"You're going to _Trainer School," _she told me.

"I know that." I hugged her.

"But you're going to see Roxanne! She's a Gym Leader, and she goes to Trainer School! She's only, like, thirteen!" Lucy was bubbling with excitement. "She's amazing!"

I grinned. Roxanne wouldn't seem so amazing once I beat the crap out of her and her Rock-type partners with my first Pokémon (hopefully Mudkip.)

"I love you guys. I'll see you on the weekends, and I'll tell you all about my week," I told them. "I'd better be off."

"Okay," my mother said softly, wearing a tiny smile. She hugged me again and nudged me away. "Go on, don't let us make you late."

"Make sure to be the best!" Lucy told me seriously. "One day, I'll be joining you."

I didn't want to tell her that, since she was two years younger than me (and not very mature), I would be twelve years old and long gone, with a head full of experience, when she left for Trainer School.

"See you," I called, rushing away.

In my hurry, I easily beat my rival and friend, Brendan, to Prof. Birch's lab. This was unfortunate – being the famous professor's son, I was counting on him to help convince Prof. Birch to let us take two of his prized Pokémon.

However, I had a feeling that Prof. Birch would be more than willing to let us have two of his Pokémon. Brendan was almost as obsessed with Pokémon as me, and he often joined me when I played with Mudkip (now I considered it "training"). We had been told often we would make great Pokémon Trainers one day.

I waited for a moment by the lab doors, pausing to clear my mind, which was so full of thoughts that I was growing dizzy.

_Today, I'm going to Trainer School. I have to go meet the teacher at the edge of Littleroot. She will fly us to the school._

_ Today, I might get Mudkip as a partner. It's what I've always wished for. _

_ Today, I'm going to Trainer School._

I repeated those thoughts in my head, taking several deep breaths, trying to prevent certain hyperventilation, and entered the lab.

Prof. Birch was reading a book at a table with his back to me. There were, surprisingly, no assistants in the lab. Maybe they were out doing research.

"Professor!" I called, almost nervously. "I'm here to get a Pokémon for Trainer School!" I paused. "Brendan wants one, too."

"You bet I do."

I whirled around and faced my friend. "Don't scare me like that," I scolded, punching him lightly.

He shook me off, grinning.

Prof. Birch looked moderately surprised. "I thought that the Trainer School provided Pokémon. Why do you need one of mine?"

Did I imagine that faint wink?

"Well, the Trainer School Pokémon are low-level, starting at level one, and they're common and not especially strong. They give you Pokémon like Bidoof and Zigzagoon," I pointed out.

Brendan nodded. "I don't want to start out my journey with a Magikarp or a Budew."

Prof. Birch sighed. "They're not _weak, _they're just not well-trained. I think I could fit you with some Pokémon."

He headed to a strange machine with many flashing lights. "The assistants won't be happy to have lost two of these Pokémon… but… behold, the Hoenn starters!"

He dramatically tossed three PokéBalls to the ground.

For such a busy man, he sure did have a sense of humor.

The three Pokémon appeared in flashes of identical red light – Torchic, spitting out flames and flapping his wings, Treecko, eyeing us and folding his arms, and Mudkip, letting out a cry of "Mudkip mud!"

Mudkip spotted me and his eyes seemed to light up. He trotted over to my legs and nudged me.

"Hey, there, buddy. We're going to Trainer School together – what do you think of that?" I asked, looking down at him.

"Mud!" Mudkip sat down by my shoes.

I didn't need to understand the language of Pokémon to know he was pleased, and with a grin I looked down at him.

Brendan was considering the other two, his eyes narrowed. I knew he had a particular fondness for Fire-types, but Treecko's speed and accuracy was certainly high.

"Treecko… I choose you," he decided.

I inwardly grimaced. Brendan now had a type advantage, but at least I had the advantage of level… not that it mattered, really.

"Good choices, both of you. Mudkip and Treecko are promising young Pokémon with very good potential." Prof. Birch patted the Torchic fondly, stroking the fire bird's feathers.

"Tree," Treecko replied calmly, a glint in his eye. He bowed, taking the twig from his mouth, and placed it back.

Mudkip lifted his head, looking pleased. "Mudkip mud."

"Okay. You two had better head on to the edge of Littleroot. Your teacher's waiting for you." The professor returned Torchic. "Good luck!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Brendan called, racing out of the lab. Treecko leaped after him, managing to get a grip on his arm and swinging onto his shoulder.

"C'mon, Mudkip. We don't want them to beat us there!" I flashed a grin at him, then took off.

"Mud!" he agreed, rushing after me. He was surprisingly agile for a four-legged creature, but then I'd learned long ago never to underestimate a Pokémon.

XXXXX

The teacher was vaguely familiar. He had silvery-gray hair and a serious expression, along with six Pokémon at his belt. There was a certain aura of power around him.

"Hello! I'm assuming that you're the new students at Trainer School, yes?" he said, looking down at us.

"Yeah," Brendan replied proudly. Treecko, on his shoulder, twirled his twig in his fingers.

I blinked. Mudkip nudged my leg impatiently, uttering an irritable "Mud!" when I refused to pick him up so he could get a better view of the person.

"Um… you remind me of someone," I said, scooping up Mudkip in my arms.

"I'm famous, that's why," he laughed. "Well, at least, I was. My name's Steven Stone… you can call me Mr. Stone or just Steven, I don't care. I still haven't adjusted to this new position."

Brendan's eyes bulged. "No way! You used to be the Hoenn champion!"

"Correct." Steven's eyes lingered on Mudkip. "However, I retired to look for rare stones. Wallace took my place. Now that I've found those stones, I decided to do more to help the world." He nodded to both of us. "That would be to help raise new Trainers."

"Wow." Brendan was clearly so astonished, his face turned a ghostly white color. Even his white hair seemed to pale a bit.

"So, how are we going to get to Rustboro City?" I cut in, kicking Brendan in the knee in an attempt to snap him back to reality. "Mudkip isn't strong enough to go tromping all over wild grass."

Steven looked at me. "Right. We're going to fly."

XXXXX

"Skarmory, return."

I stood in a garden surrounded by a black metal fence, with Mudkip at my side.

Around me, multicolored flowers pushed up from the ground, opening their bright petals to the sky. Several Beautifly and Butterfree fluttered about, though if you reached out to touch one, they flitted away.

The Trainer School itself was a large stone building with three stories – one for battling, one for lessons, and one for the dormitories. Steven had explained that to us on the way there.

Behind the school, the garden turned into more of a forest. A house had once been built there, but it was torn apart so this forested area could be created. Steven had also told that to us.

"What's that for?" Brendan asked curiously, pointing at the collection of trees. Treecko sat on his shoulder, eyeing the forest.

"Once a month, we have an Outdoor Day," Steven explained. "Only a small handful of students are selected to attend, depending on their behavior and effort in class. You will be released into the forest with six PokéBalls, and using your knowledge, you will be able to catch exactly one Pokémon."

I frowned. "Two questions – are these Pokémon rare, and what happens if you finish early?"

Steven laughed. "It depends. There are Pokémon ranging from the rarity of Skorupi to that of a Wurmple. As for your second question… once you finish early, you get a day off from class to train with a selected friend in Route 116."

"I definitely like the sound of that… _friend," _Brendan said pointedly, elbowing me. He accidentally dislodged Treecko, who irritably switched to the other arm.

I grinned. "So do I… _friend." _

"Mudkip mud!" Mudkip chimed in.

"I'm guessing that you two are rivals, then." Steven smiled. "Once, long ago, I had a rival."

"You guessed right," Brendan told him. He took out Treecko's PokéBall and returned him.

I looked down at Mudkip. _I should probably return him too._

There was a flash of red light, and then the garden was Mudkip-free.

Steven looked down at both of us. "Let's go on in."

XXXXX

The first floor was composed of two rooms. One of them – the largest – was basically a large arena. The second room was filled with benches, most likely for the people who were watching the battlers.

The second floor was one room, which was a very large classroom. I looked around with wide eyes.

So this was my new classroom.

There were about twelve kids in there, ranging from the ages ten to even twelve.

"Good morning," Steven said, striding in. He took his seat behind the desk at the front of the room. "As you can see, we have two new students – Brendan and Swift, from Littleroot Town."

"Littleroot? Isn't that the home of Professor Birch?" a boy with golden hair asked curiously, his eyebrows rising.

There were impressed murmurs from around the room.

"It's true," I said. "We actually know him very well."

"I should think so. I'm his son, and Swift here is about as close to a daughter as you can get," Brendan said, nodding.

A boy with green hair looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Really? Do you have any Pokémon yet?"

Brendan opened his mouth to answer, but Steven interrupted him before he could say anything. "We need to start our lesson."

I was directed to sit next to the green-haired boy, at the end of a row, and Brendan sat in between two girls.

"I think you two would appreciate learning the names of your fellow classmates," Steven told us. "When I call your name, please stand up."

Thank Arceus for that. I was half-afraid he was going to skip straight to our lesson.

"Lief." The green-haired boy rose, saluting. Two Pokémon moved away from his legs – a Roselia and a Lombre.

_Hmm. _Lief certainly looked like a decent Trainer – certainly capable of beating Mudkip.

"Kara." A girl with silvery-blue hair stood up. A Marill bounced at her feet.

"Mary." A girl rose. She had a thick sweater on – it was amber, which matched both her hair and eye color. A Zigzagoon tumbled from her lap, looking annoyed, and a Growlithe opened one eye lazily from its position by his chair

"Dylan." A boy leaped up. A Taillow squawked from his shoulder, and a Skorupi clacked its claws.

"Annabelle." A Pidgey made a loud noise when a blonde hair stood up, startling everybody in the room.

_This Pidgey looks strong, _I thought, eyeing the eleven-year-old's striped bird. Perhaps it was close to evolution.

"Mark." A boy with black hair grinned, lifting up a Wurmple. "Hiya!"

"Penny." A girl with coppery hair rose, one hand on her Bidoof, which rested comfortably on her lap.

"Isabella." A Pikachu shot sparks from its red cheeks, hopping up from a cushion beside an embarrassed-looking girl wearing sequined jeans.

Steven cleared his throat. "You may have noticed that the class has their Pokémon out. You may do that tomorrow morning, got it?"

"Got it." Brendan looked pleased.

"Okay… on with the names." Steven cleared his throat.

"Dennis." A messy-looking boy shot up from his seat. A Ratatta perched on his shoulder, blinking its red eyes, and a Caterpie unwound itself from his leg.

"Carly." A girl stood up. "Hi." She patted her Vulpix, who spat a flame into the air.

"And Chase." A boy with dark skin and dark eyes to match stood up, holding a curious Weedle in his arms.

"Very good." Steven sat down.

So each of these kids had Pokémon – Leif definitely looked like the strongest, with two evolved Pokémon at his side. I guessed from his green hair, eyes, attire, and his name (Leif sounded like "leaf") that a love of Grass-types ran in his family.

"Okay… let's talk about status problems." Steven stood up again, removed a PokéBall from his belt, enlarged it, and tossed it.

A familiar steel bird popped out from the Ball, emitting a metallic cry before settling down – Skarmory.

"The status problems are poison, paralysis, burn, freeze, and sleep." Steven gestured to the board, where he had already written the names. "Poison gradually takes away from your Pokémon's health. This happens in battle and also when you're out of battle. The types Poison, Bug, Ground, and Steel are unaffected by this status problem." She gestured to the Skarmory. "Skarmory here cannot be affected by Poison-type attacks because he is a Steel-Flying dual-type."

The students were already taking notes, though Brendan and I exchanged confused glances. We didn't _have _any note-taking material.

"Poison is a very common status problem. That's why you should have items that can cure it on hand. Does anybody know those items?"

I raised my hand, along with Brendan and several others.

"Kara?" Steven asked.

Kara shook her silvery-blue hair and stroked the fur of her Marill. "You can use an Antidote, a Full Heal, a Full Restore, Pecha Berries, or Lum Berries."

"Yes. Those are the basic ones."

I exchanged looks with Brendan, and we continued waving our hands about wildly.

"Do you have another one, Brendan?" Steven asked.

"There's the Drash Berry," Brendan said thoughtfully. "My father found some in the field a year or two ago. They're very rare."

"Correct." Steven sounded surprised.

I smiled. Maybe I was going to do well here, since I already knew those answers.

XXXXX

Lunchtime rolled around soon, and everybody cleared out of the room, each half going in a different direction. I found my way back to Brendan, who seemed just as disoriented as me.

"Well, Arceus, they're certainly not making it easy," he grumbled. "Half of them are going upstairs and half are going downstairs. Where do we go?"

"Go downstairs," Steven instructed from behind us. "Unless you brought lunch from Littleroot, you go downstairs to purchase lunch."

"Are we doing something?" I wondered.

"We watch a battle every lunch," Steven told me with a soft laugh. "Go on down. Dylan and Penny are battling today. Watch carefully – you will receive no battling instruction, since, in my opinion, it's better to learn by seeing than by teaching."

I looked at Brendan, who shrugged his shoulders, and we headed down the long staircase to the bottom floor.

XXXXX

Dylan dramatically leaped onto the arena. He produced a PokéBall with a flourish and pressed the button on it, enlarging it. "Taillow, I choose you!"

The tiny swallow appeared in a flash of red light. "Taillow!" he squawked, flapping his wings.

Penny spun in a circle. "Let's do it, Bidoof!" Her auburn hair flowed behind her.

The Bidoof narrowed her eyes and stiffened up. "Bi! Bidoof!"

I ran a finger over Mudkip's Ball. Steven had said not to let him out until tomorrow – I decided to obey him.

"Okay, Taillow! Use Quick Attack!" Dylan commanded.

"Bidoof! Dodge it!" cried Penny.

She was too late. Taillow smashed into Bidoof, striking the Pokémon with his wings.

"Quick! Tackle, then use Growl so you can get away!" Penny ordered.

Taillow gave a surprised squawk as Bidoof leaped away from his attack and slammed into him. Before he could retaliate, Bidoof growled loudly and rather cutely, then leaped away.

I never knew a Bidoof was quite so fast.

Dylan looked furious. "Peck as fast as you can, then use Steel Wing!"

"Bidoof, Defense Curl!" Penny yelped.

Taillow's beak rammed into Bidoof before she could roll into a ball, but she was already curled up when the Steel Wing attack came, smashing her farther across the arena.

"Heh. Good job, Taillow," Dylan said proudly.

Brendan nudged my elbow. He swallowed his mouthful of sandwich, then said, "Dylan's not using any stat-lowering attacks. That might end up badly for his Taillow in the long run."

I nodded, agreeing.

Penny clenched her fists. "Tackle again."

"Quick! Up in the air!"

Bidoof smashed into Taillow, but the tiny swallow was able to dodge the full attack as he rose higher into the air.

"Defense Curl," ordered Penny.

Bidoof rolled into a ball, her eyes glinting dangerously as Taillow fluttered nearer, cawing.

"Quick Attack!" Dylan instructed.

In one lightning-swift move, Taillow landed a strike on Bidoof's side and flew back up. However, the Bidoof didn't look quite as damaged as one would expect.

"That's the power of Defense Curl," Brendan murmured.

"Tackle!"

"Bi! Bi!" Bidoof leaped up and sent Taillow flying. Unluckily for Dylan, though, Taillow didn't rise from the floor of the arena this time.

"If I was allowed to use two Pokémon against you, I would've won," Dylan growled, returning Taillow. "Skorupi could have beaten your weakened Bidoof easily."

Steven entered the room. "Good job, both of you. You can eat your lunch now."

The boy named Cody watched Penny with a scornful look. "I could've beaten that Bidoof of hers, easy – with just my Poochyena."

"I don't know," Leif said. "Her Bidoof is quite equal to Poochyena."

"I bet I could beat the new kids, then," Cody replied.

"They might not even have Pokémon!" Penny snapped, turning around to face him. "You're so arrogant, Cody!"

"Actually, we_ do _have Pokémon," I snapped, anger rising within me. I snatched up Mudkip's Ball and shook it in Cody's face. "I bet my partner could beat both of your Pokémon in a battle at lunchtime tomorrow!"

An image of Mudkip shooting a powerful Water Gun at a stunned Houndour and a weakened Poochyena burst into my mind. I clenched my fists.

"Good luck with that," Cody told me with a smirk. "My Houndour and my Poochyena are both level 4, which is higher than the level of the Pokémon the school gave you!"

So he was under the impression I'd gotten my Pokémon from the school? He'd soon find out how pathetically wrong he was.

"Good luck for _you_," I told him. "You'll need it!"

Cody smirked. "As if!"

He then strode off, pausing beside Steven. "Swift's challenged me to a battle tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"That's fine," Steven told him with a smile.

I grinned down at Mudkip's PokéBall. I was halfway into my day and already had my first Trainer battle to look forward to tomorrow.

This year was going to be _awesome!_

**Ugh. That was a crappy chapter, even if I rewrote it. **

**I added some Sinnoh Pokémon in just to add some variety, since a bunch of Ratatta and Poochyena battling each other just wasn't an interesting story.**

**I'll probably have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2: First Battle

**I'm not exactly proud of this chapter, either, but it's not getting quite interesting yet. Things will get better soon.**

**By the way, none of the Pokémon have nicknames in this story. I just didn't feel like it, and in Emerald, my Pokémon were just known by their species names, and this story is based off my character in that game.**

CHAPTER TWO

FIRST BATTLE

Back in the classroom, Steven handed Brendan and I some notebooks and pencils. "You'll need to take notes for the rare few tests we'll have, got it? You can copy off a friend's notes for the lesson you missed before lunch."

I nodded, accepting the material, and returned to my seat. My fingers still traced the metal of Mudkip's PokéBall as I turned my attention back to Steven.

Steven began talking about dual-types and the advantages and disadvantages of them. It was interesting, but that soon faded as I hurried to scribble down notes.

The rest of the day passed in a blur that seemed to take both an eternity and a nanosecond as I spent my time in a strange sort of trance, listening to Steven in a sort of daze.

Tomorrow, I was going to have my first Trainer battle – heck, my first battle ever! I had challenged Cody to a one-on-two fight, and though his Pokémon were three levels lower than Mudkip and one had a type disadvantage, I knew it would be a tough battle.

Maybe I would lose.

If Cody had the sort of strategy similar to Dylan's – weaken the opposing Pokémon with attacks, then send in a fresh reinforcement – then the battle was as good as lost.

Why did I have to challenge him like that? I would be the laughingstock of Hoenn if I lost that battle.

_Mudkip would be so disappointed in me and in himself… _I thought, gripping the PokéBall tighter.

"That's enough for today." Steven's voice broke into my thoughts, and I hastily shoved my pencil back into my desk.

The class began to rise again and poured out, separating before two staircases – one labeled BOYS in bold letters and one labeled GIRLS.

"Those are the dormitories."

It was Annabelle, the girl with the powerful-looking Pidgey. I turned to look at her, surprised.

"You can put your notes in your desk. There's no need to study them, since we haven't finished this new unit," she said, raising a hand. The Pidgey hopped onto her finger and looked at me with soft, dark eyes.

"O-okay. Thanks," I said, following her directions.

Annabelle smiled. "No problem. You can just follow me, okay?" she said.

I nodded in response, and she led me up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

We emerged in a large room with a fireplace and about nine comfortable-looking chairs gathered around it. There was plenty of place to relax in.

"Everybody calls this the mess room, since it usually is a mess, or others just call it 'the Room.' It's actually the common room, but you, know… mess room works." Annabelle led me through the waves of students. "We don't sleep here, of course. We sleep in room with three other people – I'll show you ours…"

We successfully navigated through the sea of kids and came to the end of the room.

"There are separate areas for ten, eleven, and twelve-year-olds," Annabelle explained, gesturing at the three red doors that met our gazes. "The twelve-year-olds that stay usually turn out to be experienced Trainers, since they stay for an extra year. Roxanne is twelve, for example."

"Can we battle her?" I asked curiously.

Annabelle laughed. "You have the opportunity to once you turn twelve. I know Leif, for example, could beat her – his Roselia and Lombre are both level 23."

_Wow. _"My Pokémon's only level 7," I admitted sheepishly.

"Leif's a better Trainer than most," Annabelle told me with a swift nod, pushing open the door that read 10-YEAR-OLDS.

We came into a medium-sized room with two bunk beds on each side of the room.

"Your bed's up on top, above Isabella's," Annabelle told me. "I've got the top bed too, and Kara's on the bottom."

I looked around.

Kara's side was decorated with posters of various Pokémon. A cushion covered with blue fur sat next to her pillow, obviously for her Marill. Everything there was in either in the colors blue, green, or yellow.

Kara herself was lying in the center of her bed, sprawled out like a sleeping Growlithe, Marill sitting in the crook of her arm.

Annabelle's had posters, too, mostly those of Pidgeot, Swellow, Staraptor, and Honchkrow flying about. She had a collection of bandanas spilling from a bag at the foot of her bed.

"I collect bandanas for no reason," she explained, blushing slightly.

Isabelle's side was concealed by blankets, but I could see her Pikachu's eyes glowing at us. Isabelle lifted up the curtain to grin at us.

The walls of my bed were completely blank, and the mattress had nothing on it. I stared unhappily at it, wondering what to do.

Kara looked up at me and laughed. "Don't worry, your mom sent a package with some sheets, a pillow, clothes, and books."

She handed a large box to me. I winced at the sudden weight – it was _heavy – _and managed to drag it up to my new bed.

"Don't worry, we can donate some stuff to spice up your place a bit," Isabella told me, emerging from her bed. Her Pikachu hopped after her.

15 minutes later, a poster of a Lucario using Aura Sphere on a dodging Gallade (donated by Kara), another poster of an Eevee gazing at its reflection in a pond (also donated by Kara), several bandanas (formerly Annabelle's) and a detailed hand-drawn picture of a Mudkip dancing (by Isabella) were hung up on the wall.

Several long, thick strips of wood stuck out from the wall just above my head. Isabella had fetched Dennis, who made his Caterpie use String Shot on it (which was basically the strongest glue in the world), and then told me that the wood, which they had found left over from a building project several days ago, would make a great bookshelf.

I placed my books there and looked at them, grinning. "Thanks, Isabella. That was a great idea. And thank you to Kara and Annabelle, too."

"No problem," they chimed in.

"Let's go to the Room," Isabella suggested. "It's about dinnertime, by the way."

I nodded, and followed them out, emerging into a room full of warmth and the scents of food…

XXXXX

Nighttime had come.

The girls were chatting, but I stared down at the few berries I'd taken, planning to give them to Mudkip in case he grew hungry.

"Hey, Swift!"

I was jolted out of my thoughts by Annabelle's cheerful voices. Startled, I looked over at her.

"Swift!" she repeated. "We were just wondering, do you have any Pokémon yet?"

"Ah – yes, I do. I saved some berries for him, too," I replied, holding up a Pecha.

"Could we see him?" pleaded Kara, looking up at me. "Or is it supposed to be a surprise of some sort?"

I shook my head. "It's fine. I never thought about it."

Annabelle tilted her head. "If your Pokémon's level 7, you must have gotten him from another source besides the Trainer School."

I grinned. "I got him from Prof. Birch. Come on out, Mudkip!"

There was a flash of red light that illuminated the room, and Mudkip popped out of the Ball and settled down onto my bed, looking sleepy.

"Wow! Mudkip are supposed to be _really _rare. You and Brendan are so lucky," Kara murmured, staring up at Mudkip.

_ Brendan. _I wondered what he was doing today.

"Brendan has a Treecko," I told her.

"Wowwww!" Annabelle fell onto her bed, getting an annoyed squawk from her Pidgey.

"You could probably beat me in a battle," Kara said darkly, looking down. "Marill's only level 5."

"You might even be able to beat me. Mudkip's got some Ground-type attacks, and Pikachu is Level 7 too," Isabella told me, stroking the electric mouse's yellow fur.

"Probably not me. Pidgey's level 14, close to evolution." Annabelle shrugged.

They fell back into conversation again while I sat up straight in my bed, wide-eyed.

_The battle! _Tomorrow I would have my first battle!

Mudkip yawned, showing his pink mouth, and plopped down next to me. Sighing, I stared back outside.

A longing for Littleroot had just started up in the pit of my stomach, gnawing at me with dull teeth, and I fell back against my pillow.

XXXXX

After a nice, long sleep, I felt better when I woke up the next day. However, anticipation built up within me, rising like a growing tower until I could no longer ignore it.

Steven seemed to notice my pale face as I entered the room. "Are you all right?" he asked in a hushed voice as I let Mudkip free, ignoring the amazed murmurs around me.

"Ah – yeah – just… nervous," I admitted in a mumble, staring down at my shoes. Mudkip bounced around my legs.

"Swift." Steven pushed my head up so I was looking into his eyes – they, like his hair, were silver. "Even if you do lose to Cody, you gain more experience. Either way, win or lose, you learn more about battling. Nobody here will laugh about it, I promise you."

_He's right. _

I returned to my seat with a noticeably lighter heart and was able to pay attention to the lesson – about evolution, one of the greater mysteries about Pokémon.

"Evolution happens when a Pokémon gains a certain amount of experience and reaches the right level. The Pokémon's stats and appearance change dramatically, and sometimes the ability, type, or moves of that Pokémon will change too." Steven called Leif, Annabelle, Carly, and Chase up.

"Leif has two Pokémon, Roselia and Lombre. These Pokémon evolved from their original forms – Budew and Lotad, respectively – once they gained enough experience," Steven explained.

Leif nodded, his eyes following the movement of his Roselia, who was spinning by his feet. "Their appearance changed, and they grew stronger, but I feel like I lost their old selves. However, their personality is still the same."

"Annabelle's Pidgey is close to evolution. In two levels, her Pidgey will evolve to a new form," Steven continued. "Scientists have guessed at why this happens, but all they could come up with for sure is that evolution happens at a certain level."

Annabelle smiled, her face lighting up. "I can't wait."

Pidgey chirped, flapping his wings.

"Carly's Vulpix is different. Vulpix needs a Fire Stone to evolve." Steven gestured at Vulpix. "Prof. Rowan is famous for his studies on evolution. One of his theories is that the Fire Stone supplies Vulpix – and other Pokémon – with the energy required for evolving."

Carly looked around shyly. Vulpix twitched her six tails and cocked her head. "Vulpix!"

"Chase just recently received his Weedle. Therefore, Weedle will not evolve anytime soon."

"I wish," Chase muttered, looking down at the caterpillar-like Pokémon with a sigh.

Mudkip glanced up at me, obviously finding this interesting.

So did I. How close was Mudkip to evolving? How different would he look when he _did_ evolve?

"You can stop evolution with a strange rock, though," Steven continued. "The Everstone is that stone. It's rather rare, unfortunately."

It hit me in a flash.

_"I retired from the rank of Champion to look for rare stones. Now that I've found those stones, I've decided to do more to help the world…"_

Steven had said that when he first met Brendan and I.

My hand went straight up.

"Swift? Do you have a question?" Steven asked, his silver eyes turning to me with a hint of curiosity in them.

"You have an Everstone, don't you? And you have a Fire Stone and some other stones too," I guessed, looking straight at me.

Mudkip cocked his head. "Mudkip mud!"

"Correct." Steven smiled. "I will give those stones to the lucky student at the end of the next battle tournament… the lucky student who _wins." _

Brendan turned to me. "Battle tournament?" he questioned.

I shrugged, not knowing anything about it either.

"Oooh! A battle tournament? It's been a year since the last one!" Penny gave a long sigh. "Leif won the last one."

The green-haired boy shrugged. "I might not win this year, don't forget." He produced a bell from his pocket. "I won the Soothe Bell last time."

Other ten-year-olds were evidently confused, too. "Battle tournament?" wondered Isabella with a look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'll pass out flyers, don't worry," Steven reassured them. "Here – Chase, could you kindly do that for me? Once you're done… it's time for lunch."

XXXXX

I stood in the arena with the top half of the flyer sticking out of my pocket, begging to be read. However, my attention was focused on a smirking Cody, whose Poochyena was watching me with a fierce gaze.

"Let the battle between Cody and Swift begin!" Steven called, waving his hand.

I didn't skip a beat. "Use Tail Whip!"

Mudkip whirled around and wagged his tail. Poochyena looked confused by this and relaxed his stiff muscles.

"Now! Use Tackle!" I ordered.

Mudkip suddenly started running, his speed increasing as he grew nearer and nearer. However, his attack missed Poochyena.

"Poochyena, use Tackle." Cody smirked.

_At level 4, Poochyena would only know Tackle… _

"Tackle again, then use Water Gun while you're at it," I instructed, pointing a finger at the Poochyena.

"Mud!" Mudkip missed Poochyena again, but used Water Gun just as the dark-furred dog sidestepped.

"Yena!" growled Poochyena as the spray of water forced him back.

"Gah! Tackle straight through it!" Cody looked annoyed, not desperate like I expected him to be.

_What's his strategy? _I stared at him, wondering why he wasn't so worried by being hit by Mudkip's strongest attack.

Mudkip gave a sudden yelp as Poochyena smashed into him. He flew backwards several feet, landing on all fours, but looking shaken.

"It's okay, buddy," I comforted him. "Let's not give up."

Mudkip glanced up at me for a fraction of a second, then charged again, turning into a blue blur of speed.

Poochyena was hit by the attack, but he took much more damage than Mudkip had, being a lower level and with a lowered Defense stat.

"Okay! Tail Whip, then Mud Shot!"

Mudkip waggled his tail fin, which seemed to aggravate the Poochyena.

"Use Tackle!" Cody clenched his fists.

The mud slapped Poochyena straight in the face. After a low growl, the dog sank to the ground.

Cody looked anguished. "N-no! Poochyena!"

In response to his master's pleas, the Pokémon rose to his paws and then used Tackle again.

Mudkip was hit by the full-force attack, but managed to unleash another powerful Water Gun before being tossed away.

Poochyena growled. "Yena!"

"Mud!" challenged Mudkip.

"Tackle again!" Cody ordered, pointing a finger at Mudkip.

I grimaced. "Quick! Dodge it!"

Mudkip leaped up and landed squarely on Poochyena's back. With a strangled noise, the Pokémon fainted.

"Good job," congratulated Cody, returning Poochyena. "Now, Houndour – take over from where Poochyena left off!" He enlarged Houndour's PokéBall and threw it.

"Houndour! Dour!" Houndour spat flame into the air.

Cody smirked. "I got this Houndour from Outdoor Day. This Pokémon was bred from two Houndoom who both knew Flamethrower and Crunch. Do you think you can beat a Pokémon who knows those moves?"

Shock surged through me, and I stared down at Mudkip.

I had a type and level advantage now, but how could I beat a powerful Pokémon like that?

"Well… we'll certainly try. We're not going down without a fight!" I snapped.

Mudkip lifted his head. "Mudkip mud!"

"Give it your all – use Crunch!" roared Cody.

"Water Gun!" I ordered.

Houndour, at a blinding speed, moved close to Mudkip and brought his jaws down on him. Yelping, Mudkip shot three beams of water into Houndour's face, struggling to get the silver-striped dog off his leg.

However, Houndour refused to budge, and looked at Mudkip with an evil glint in his eye.

"Be that way, then. Tackle! Throw him against the ground!" I ordered. "Then pummel him!"

There was no way to use Tail Whip against an aggressive opponent like this. I had to go all-out too, or I would lose my first battle ever!

Mudkip leaped up, then smashed Houndour against the floor of the Ground. The Tackle attack was quite powerful, and it was more than enough to throw Houndour off.

However, Mudkip wasn't in good shape. I could tell – and Houndour looked only a little damaged.

_ This Houndour was really well bred, if he can take three Water Guns and a Tackle without getting badly hurt! _I thought grimly.

"Use Flamethrower," Cody directed with a sneer. "This attack can fry any Water-type."

I frowned. "Mud Shot to counter it."

Houndour opened his jaws and shot a beam of fire at Mudkip, who countered by shooting earth at the flames. Luckily, the fire grew much weaker, but they swirled around Mudkip before they faded.

"Mud…"

I stared in horror down at Mudkip, who looked positively pitiful. His body was covered with scars from the burn. He was really hurt.

Right before my eyes, though, a blue light enveloped my Pokémon. The gentle light grew sharper and sharper, then winked out altogether.

A new Mudkip stood there.

Now Mudkip's orange fins had grown longer, and the fin on his head and his tail were wider and larger. His muscles appeared to be tenser, and his eyes held the light of battle.

"It's Mudkip's special ability, Torrent," murmured someone from the crowd. "It increases the power of Water-type attacks, but activates when Mudkip has low health…"

Cody looked shocked, and Houndour was completely still, flames sparking from his dark paws.

Mudkip's eyes narrowed.

"Torrent, huh?" I mused, looking down at my partner. "Use Water Gun on Houndour, then!"

Mudkip opened his mouth, and a beam of water shot from his mouth and crashed into Houndour. The dog-like Pokémon gave a yelp, flinching from the attack.

"Use Crunch!" Cody ordered, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Dodge it!" I instructed.

Mudkip was too late, though. Houndour's teeth locked on Mudkip's front leg.

Now with Mudkip's health so low, this was definitely a danger. This attack was obviously taking its toll.

"Hound," hissed Houndour, his voice muffled.

"Water Gun!"

Mudkip obeyed swiftly, sending a blast of water into Houndour's face, then repeating it from as many angles as he could.

"Dour!" yelped the Pokémon, falling backwards.

"Water Gun again!" I cried, my gaze focused on Houndour.

"Use – ah – Flamethrower!" Cody was quickly becoming desperate. However, Water Gun easily killed off the flames and splashed on the dog-like Pokémon.

"Houn...dour…" Houndour slumped against the ground, fainted.

Mudkip was in a similar position, sinking down, but still conscious. I ran forward and scooped him up.

"You did a _fabulous _job. That was your first battle, Mudkip. It was amazing, you beat two Pokémon by yourself!" I hugged him closer, and his head sagged in my arms.

"Mud…" he whispered.

"Swift is the winner of this battle." Steven jumped down into the arena. "Good job."

Cody returned Houndour. "I can't believe it! You're barely more than a rookie," he muttered. "Both of you did a great job. Here, Steven, can you heal them up?"

"Gladly." Our teacher accepted the PokéBalls and held them in one hand.

"I'm not just a rookie," I snapped. "I first met Mudkip when I was four years old, and I've played with him every day ever since."

Cody turned away. "You're good enough to beat me… obviously. But, even that wouldn't be good enough to win the battle tournament."

I stared after him, my rage flaring up inside me.

Steven placed a hand on my shoulder. "He's just sore he lost. Let me have Mudkip – I'll heal him up for you, all right?"

"All right," I said, reluctantly returning Mudkip and turning the Ball over to him.

**All right. Please read and review!**


End file.
